Declaration of War
: Story: Naruto Raijuu: The Beginning : Chapter: 1 Lightning tore across the sky in the Land of Mountains. On a lone hill, at the edge of the land's mightiest river, a large tower stood, where the first Kage Summit since Madara Uchiha's uprising was taking place. At a round table in the top room, sat six men. Today was the initiation of the Land of Mountains, as the Sixth Great Shinobi Nation. The people of the Mountain Village had always referred to their leader as a Kage, but today it would be official. The Kage each took time to sign the paper that approved of such an action. Well, all except of the the Sixth Mizukage, Gimansha Monosashi. He had other things on his mind. The Seventh Hokage was now standing, "As the signing of the Land of Mountains into one of the Great Nations wraps up, I call you all also to silently celebrate the twentieth year since the dreaded Akatsuki fell. I am proposing a new age. One of a permanent Shinobi Alliance." At this the other Kages either gasped with surprise or mumbled in disagreement. But this stirred action from the Mizukage, "Hokage, do not bring up such an atrocity. The nations may have worked to stop Akatsuki, but I do not wish to take part in one again, as my mother did." he spat. .]] The Sixth Kazekage piped in at this, "Your mother, the Fifth Mizukage was vital to the war twenty years ago!" Gimansha laughed, "I can't believe you all don't see what's going on here." he began with a much louder tone, "Konoha has assembled two of the beasts and is trying to enlist us to obtain and control the ones we have! It's Akatsuki all over again. The Tsuchikage giggled at this, "Yes that does sound like something Konoha would do." The Mizukage continued, "You Leaf dogs have no idea how to control a Tailed Beast properly." The Sixth Hokage recoiled, "And I suppose you do, Mizukage?" the Hokage jutted, trying to demean the Mist's leader. "As a matter of fact, yes, I do." he said sitting in his seat once more, "Secret Art: Earth Matrix. Also known as Jizō no Jutsu." The other Kages gasped in shock. "You seem confused, allow me to explain. Earth Matrix jutsu is a technique that was developed by Rikudō Sennin to control the immense power of the original Ten-Tailed Beast. The jutsu personifies a beasts' power by calling on a mask, similar to the ones worn by the covert ops of most nations. The previous generation of Jinchuriki used a beast's chakra tails until they could control the full transformation of the beast itself. However, the Sage knew that this was both physically taxing and dangerous to preform as it shortened the host's life span. So he invented the technique, or more accurately, stumbled upon it. The technique has several advantages and disadvantages. While it summons the power of the beast, only hosts with great control or relationship with their beast can use the major bulk of power. Young and inexperienced hosts can call on the power of their beast, but cannot use the majority of it's power. But the bodily damage done is gone since reliance on the tails of a beast will be gone." he explained to the men and women present. Gokuto Tsurugi, the newly declared Yamakage, stepped in, "Are you saying you have mastered this technique?!" Mizukage smiled, "Indeed I have." Finally the Raikage came into the conversation, "Did you say he stumbled upon the technique? What is that suppose to mean?!" Gimansha snickered, "The truth is, any Jinchuriki can use the move, but it must be at a time of tremendous need and the host has to know of the mask's existance." The Raikage seemed satisfied with the answer, however, this enraged the Kazekage, "Then to master the move, you yourself must be a host!" he declared. Gimansha nodded, "Yes, I am the current host of the Five-Tailed Beast." The Hokage got up and slammed his fist on the desk, "And what do you plan to do with your power?" he demanded. Mizukage gave a solemn look, "I will not reveal to you the full nature of my plan, but just for fun, I will give you a clue. It involves the Yasakani Jewel, Yasakani no Magatama!" Tsuchikage grinned, "I want in on that thing's power." Raikage nodded in agreement, "As do I." Gimansha gave off a cackle, "Then it's settled, the Fifth Great Shinobi War begins now. Konoha, Suna and Yama, prepare to be wiped off of Earth itself." The declaration has been made, how will it affect the Shinobi World??!!